Could it Be?
by Scathach24
Summary: I know we've been friends forever, But now I think I'm feeling something totally new, And after all this time I opened up my eyes, Now I see you were always with me... (SasuxFem!Naru) (fem!GaaxLee on the side) (T for paranoia)


_I listened to the song _Could it Be_ from the Kim Possible movie, for reasons, and thought "hey, I should do a story on that."_

_So here you have it. SasuxFem!Naru, and bits of Fem!GaaxLee. _

_Also, Uncle Kurama. _

_Yolo._

* * *

"For the last time." Sasuke growled. He finished tying his red and black tie and turned. "She's just a friend and her uncles driving us"

"Right" came the drawn out reply of his big brother. "Just use protection and don't get her pregnant."

"Oh my god" Sasuke said burying his face in his hands and strongly resisting the urge to chuck a paper weight at Itachi.

He figured that this might happen. Somehow Itachi had figured out that he was taking- no- escorting his best friend Naruto, who just so happened to be female, to Homecoming. In truth Naruto had pulled her trump card - puppy dog eyes - and asked her Uncle to drive them both.

Between his brothers suggestive waggling of his eyebrows, and his mother grinning broadly at the slight confirmation that he wasn't gay, Sasuke was ready to strangle something.

The doorbell rang, and Itachi got out of Sasuke's desk chair and just about skipped toward the door. "I'll get it"

Sasuke hurled a coat hanger at Itachi who sidestepped and continued to walk out of the room.

Sasuke got there just as Itachi pulled the door open.

Naruto was standing there, in a sunset orange dress. It was pretty on her, sleeveless and puffed out sightly past the waist. She was wearing her usual beat-up hightop converse under it.

This wasn't surprising. Naruto had to be one of the most tomboyish girls he'd ever met. Flats and/or heels just weren't her style. And her hair, which she usually just let hang around her head, had been arranged in a side-braid.

Naruto actually looked really pretty.

"Hey, 'Tachi" She chirped. "Where's your stupid little brother? Uncle Kurama is going to flip a bitch at him if he's late to his poker game with Shukaku and Gyuki."

Itachi chuckled. He never understood how Naruto, being the loud outspoken little shit she was, had become such good friends with quiet, reserved Sasuke.

Sasuke grumbled and pushed past Itachi. "I'll be back around eleven."

"Have fun" he called with a wave, as Sasuke and Naruto walked toward Kurama's car. "Remember what I said~!"

Sasuke flushed red, but thankfully Naruto kept quiet. She climbed into the front of the truck, in the middle seat with Sasuke on the passenger side and Kurama on the drivers side.

Naruto's uncle was tall and lanky, with a surplus of blood red hair, and orange eyes. Strictly speaking he shouldn't have been that intimidating, yet he could make grown men shit themselves when he wanted too.

He'd adopted Naruto shortly after her parents had been killed in a car accident. Naruto was the most important thing in the world to him. He mostly showed this in playful teasing and violent, thinly veiled, threats directed at any one who could be perceived as a threat.

And he did perceive Sasuke as a threat.

Poor boy.

The drive to the school was spent with Naruto's happy chatting, and Sasuke's fear being almost tangible as Kurama glared periodically.

He'd pulled into the school parking lot and made sure Naruto had her phone and purse, before smiling sweetly at his niece. "Naruto, why don't you go ahead. I'm just going to fix Sasuke's tie"

"Kay" Naruto chirped. She shouldered her purse and skipped off toward her friends already at the entrance. Turning over her shoulder she called "By uncle Kurama!"

"Have fun kid!" He called. Then he turned his attention to Sasuke. His long fingers ran over the tie's knot and un-did it. Then he re-tied it and tightened it like some kind of red silk noose. "You are going to be a perfect gentleman. If you are not, I will know. And if that does happen, not only will I rip your arms off, but I'll do something that would make a vasectomy look like a maidenly peck on the cheek. Got it?"

Sasuke blinked and subtly turned much paler. He managed a small nod.

Kurama patted his head and flashed him a fake smile that a toddler could have seen through. "Have fun at the dance, cupcake"

"Y-yes sir" Sasuke said not-running to meet up to Naruto, loosening the tie as he went.

Naruto was happily chatting with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba when he arrived. She was also picking dog hair off of Kiba's sport coat.

"Oh hey, Sasuke" Naruto chirped. "Your tie looks kinda tight"

* * *

Naruto was hovering near the refreshment table. Naruto also ate more than any girl he'd ever met, but somehow never got fat. It could have something to do with track team, girls wrestling, and her tendency to bounce around when excited.

"So when are you going to move in for the kill?" A girl next to him asked.

Sasuke glanced at Gaara, she'd been a mutual long term friend of Sasuke and Naruto for a while. She was dressed in a dark red and black dress that fell to her ankles. The girl glanced at him "Well?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"Are you going to ask Naruto to dance, ever?" She clarified sipping the punch in her cup.

"Maybe" He said quietly. He watched as the song 'Circus' came on and Naruto grabbed Rock Lee and the two began to go at it on the dance floor.

Lee and Gaara had an agreement that she just wouldn't do these kinds of songs. So Lee typically went to Naruto.

Sasuke smiled slightly just because they looked like they were having so much fun. Lee was spinning Naruto like a top, and she was laughing near hysterically.

"You know the one after this they'll be playing a slow song, and if you miss your shot someone else will take it." Gaara informed.

Sasuke shrugged the suggestion off.

Then it happened.

As the song '_Thousand Years'_ came on, a silver haired kid started to walk toward Naruto. Sasuke happened to know that this particular kid was bad news.

For one Hidan was in a gang. He was also a hardcore sadomasochist and had been expelled from three different schools.

To Sasuke, that was a nice tall glass of _nope_.

He shuffled over to Naruto before Hidan could get there. "We're dancing, let's go"

"What?" she asked as Sasuke took her wrist and pulled her out onto the floor. Sasuke noted that Hidan probably wasn't even going to Naruto. He stepped into the bathroom behind where she was standing,

Fuck. This. Life.

"Deal with it" He said, his tone daring her to argue. It was too late to bail now.

He put his hands on her waist, and she put her's on his shoulder, almost awkwardly. The two began to sway around.

"So, looks like the ballroom dancing lessons your mom forced you to take paid off?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Shut up" Sasuke said as Naruto cackled.

He could see Gaara's face peeking over Lee's shoulder, a small smirk on her face. Sasuke snarled at her mentally, something that only seemed to amuse her more.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly. He looked at her and found she was smiling slightly. "Thanks for being here. I'm happy you came"

No problem, Naruto" Sasuke shrugged.

"So...uh, does this...does this mean anything?" Naruto asked quietly. If he hadn't known any better he might have said she sounded hopeful.

Sasuke looked at her, pondering the question.

"I mean if it doesn't that's fine but-"

"Stop talking." Sasuke said cutting her off.

For once she did. It probably would have ended right then and there, if Sasuke hadn't been brave enough to bend down and place his lips against hers, purely on a whim.

She blinked as he pulled back, blushing slightly.

"You know, I'd been waiting for you to do that all night" she said, smiling faintly. "You figgen ninny."

"Idiot" Sasuke retorted absently.

Then as the dance ended and everyone was leaving, Naruto grabbed both sides of his face and yanked him down so his mouth was on hers.

Gaara smirked and led Lee away by the hand. A few bystanders could have sworn the normally apathetic girl had been skipping.

"Your a good kisser." Sasuke allowed.

"Damn right" Naruto said with a bright grin.

Sasuke watched her flit to the car, and part of him hoped that this could be the start of something new.

Kurama's glares and Itachi's comments be damned.


End file.
